Craving
by Love-the-Sinner
Summary: It was the middle of the night. Draco Malfoy couldn't get a certain girl out of his head and Hermione Granger couldn't get rid of a craving for ice cream. Dessert always had a way of bringing people together. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Love-the-Sinner here! I've been writing for a long while now, but this is my first ever posting of ANYTHING on any site whatsoever. I really hope you enjoy what I've written; I just hope it's not a poor showing of what I can do.**

Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep.

As he lay in bed, his thoughts kept wandering to the girl that occupied the dorm room next to his. When they were chosen as Heads, he had no idea if they would get along or not, especially considering their rather volatile history. Now that the war was over and they had spent a good deal of time together, he wondered if, had they met in a different time and under rather different circumstances, maybe they could have been good friends from the beginning.

He wondered, maybe, if he would even have had a chance at being with her, because Merlin knew he wanted her now, and badly. She was intelligent, funny, and bloody beautiful. She was amazing and he never really stood a chance.

'No use wondering now,' he thought to himself, 'you get along smashingly _now_, no need to dredge up the past.' He got up in hopes of finding something else to occupy his thoughts.

Five minutes later, he found himself sitting at the small breakfast bar attached to the Heads' kitchen eating spoonful after spoonful of ice cream. Even the cold, sweet treat was not enough to make his thoughts stray. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

A noise from the staircase alerted him of his roommate's impending presence. He turned to see her take the last step down and followed her movements as she passed him without even noticing he was there.

She was hardly wearing any clothing, unless you consider short shorts that show off her amazing legs so well and a skimpy top that clung to her upper body in the most enticing way, clothing.

"Please let there be ice cream in the freezer, please." He heard her say as she opened the freezer door.

'Damn' he thought to himself as he saw her go up on her tiptoes to get a better view of the freezer's contents, making the shorts ride up just a fraction more.

A look of disappointment crossed her face and he couldn't help but think how adorable she looked with that little pout on her face.

"Well THAT was a waste of time" she said before realizing he was sitting just two feet away. Startled, she looked at him and then her eyes fell upon the carton of Mint Chocolate Chip sitting on the counter in front of him.

He gave her a small smile before speaking, "looking for this?" he asked, holding up the carton of ice cream, "couldn't sleep either I gather?"

"As a matter of fact I couldn't. Stupid craving for ice cream's got me in a tizzy. You mind sharing?" she asked grabbing a spoon from a drawer.

"Pull up a seat, plenty left to go around."

"Thanks" she said taking the seat across from him and digging out a spoonful of the delicious combination. Lifting the spoon to eye level, giving its creamy texture an appreciative look, she brought the spoon to her mouth to savor the sweet treat. Closing her eyes, she let the frozen concoction melt on her tongue, letting the flavors meld together. A soft sigh escaping her lips as the melted treat slid slowly down her throat.

He was fascinated by this girl. She could take something as innocent as eating a spoonful of ice cream and unknowingly make it so erotic.

She was thoroughly enjoying the treat; eyes closed, and missed the look of desire that crossed his face.

"Mmmmm…." she said finally peering up at her companion, "I've been craving this all night, and couldn't get to sleep because of it."

"Yeah, I definitely know how that goes," he said giving her a meaningful look she couldn't quite place before taking another spoonful himself. A companionable silence fell between the two as they continued to eat their ice cream.

A full two minutes passed before either said a thing.

"Granger?" he ventured.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she replied her eyes moving from the carton of ice cream and back to his face.

"Had we met under different circumstances, do you think…," he trailed off with a sigh, unsure of whether he should continue on this train of thought. What if he scared her off? What if she rejected him? What if she laughed at him? Maybe the idea would seem completely ludicrous to her. But he would take the chance. He had to take that risk even if she did say no. He needed to find out.

"Malfoy?"

"Uh….right…um" he stuttered looking at anything but her.

She had never seen him so at a loss, so flustered. What was going on?

"Had...had we met under different circumstances," he tried again looking in her eyes before plunging forward, "do you think that there would have ever been a possibility of us perhaps…," he took a deep breath, " …being together?"

She was a bit startled by the question, maybe even a little shocked.

She blushed prettily before answering with her own question, "to…together as in as couple? As in you and me?"

"Yes…" He shouldn't have asked; he knew he shouldn't have asked…he scared her off.

She actually had to think about it for a second. She liked him, she knew that much. He was a much different person now than he was at eleven. He grew up. Merlin did he grow up. He was handsome, that was obvious, but no one really knew how funny and smart he was. He never showed that side to anyone aside from his closest friend, a one Mister Blaise Zabini, and herself.

The more she thought about it, the more the idea started to grow on her. There was more than a possibility that they could have been together. In fact, she thought that there might be a possibility of them being together _now_. But he wasn't asking about now. He was asking about a hypothetical situation in which they were friends from the beginning.

She said something under her breath he didn't quite catch.

"I didn't catch that" he said his hopes rising a bit that it wasn't a total rejection.

"I think that there could have been MORE than a possibility of us being together…" she gave him a small smile before blushing and turning to look at a suddenly very interesting scratch on the counter.

He smiled. If she thought they could have possibly had something had they met under other circumstances, perhaps, they could have something now. Perhaps he could finally have what he's wanted for so long.

He got up to put away the ice cream, but his eyes never left her frame as he made his way to the freezer. She got up to put the spoons that were left on the counter into the sink. She could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't help but blush even more than she already was. She was staring at the sink with her arms to her side when she felt a warm hand take a hold of one of her own.

"Hermione"

It was just a whisper, but she heard it none-the-less. She turned around to find herself staring straight into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes, the color of the palest blue she had ever seen.

He stepped a bit closer to her, and not knowing what else to do, she took a step back, her hand still in his. She bumped into the counter but her gaze never left his.

He began to lean forward, taking her other hand into his own. He intertwined his fingers with her own, loving the feel of her small hands in his own larger ones. Her skin was so soft.

He leaned a bit closer wondering if he was moving too fast, hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds. He realized he really didn't have anything to worry about when he saw her start to lean into him as well.

He could feel her breath on his lips, and she could feel his on hers too. Their lips brushed lightly, testing, tasting for the first time.

She found she rather enjoyed the closeness. Their lips were barely touching at the moment, but she found herself wanting more.

He was content with just the slight brushing of their lips, it was more than he thought he would ever get. Suddenly, she was pressing her lips to his a bit more firmly, wanting more contact, and he'd be damned if he didn't give it to her. He let her hands go in order to find a better hold by winding his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to his body. Her arms went around his neck as he licked her bottom lip, tentatively asking for permission to enter. Her lips parted slightly and that was all the permission he needed before he swept his tongue into her mouth to start to massage her own. A small whimper left her as he pulled her even closer to him. He didn't want to let her go. She felt so good in his arms. The kissed deepened even more as he lifted her up on the counter and settled between her legs only to feel her wrap them around his torso. He could taste the mint ice cream they had not five minutes earlier with the tiniest hint of chocolate, but best of all, he could taste _her_ and she tasted fantastic. This just felt way too good.

They had to stop soon. This was moving a bit too fast, for both of them. She was the first to pull away slightly only to come back and peck him on the lips a few more times before stopping completely.

As he opened his eyes, he saw she had her eyes closed still, but one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen graced her features.

He smiled too. This was heading in a very good direction; he could feel it in his bones.

She opened her eyes with a contented sigh escaping her lips.

She still had her arms and legs around him and he still had his arms around her waist as well. They looked at each other for a long moment before either spoke.

"I think there is MORE than a possibility of us being together NOW judging by what just happened," she said gazing into his eyes, smiling once again.

"Yeah…" was all he could say before he leaned in to kiss her again. This time he relished the kiss a bit more, taking the time to actually feel what her lips felt like on his, and he was loving every second of it.

"I think it's time for us to try to get some sleep," Hermione said half heartedly.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea."

They untangled themselves and he stepped back before helping her off the counter. He took a hold of her hand again as they made their way up the stairs and to their bedroom doors, one right across the hall from the other.

She made to turn the knob to her door before he called to her.

"Hermione…,"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I just wanted to let you know…I want this. Whatever it is we have or could potentially have, I want it."

She looked at him with a smile on her face before she went up on her tiptoes once more, only this time, to leave a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I want this too," she said giving him a meaningful glance before making her way into her room and closing the door.

Draco went to sleep with a content smile on his face. Not even his wildest dreams could compare to what he just shared with Hermione. She was his now. And he was happy.

….

Hermione Granger couldn't sleep.

As she lay in bed thinking back on the events that occurred earlier that night, she couldn't help a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that tomorrow night; it wouldn't be ice cream she would be craving. It would be Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Well there you have it! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Update!

**Hey Guys! Love-the-Sinner here. **

**Sorry this isn't a continuation of "Craving". I just wanted to let you all know that I really appreciate all the great reviews I got for this story. I don't think it could have been received any better than it was.**

**As of now, there may or may not be a sequel/continuation of this story. I haven't decided yet, but I do have a few stories in the works, some Dramione fics, and even some Original works. I will try to post as soon as I possibly can, I don't want to post half-assed stories so please bear with me while I try to make my writing as best as it possibly can be for you all. Just be on the look out for more from Love-the-Sinner!**

**You guys are amazing, hope I don't disappoint with future posts!**

**Yours, **

**Love-the-Sinner**


End file.
